bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dart Temple
Dart Temple is the Specialty Building for Dart Monkeys in BTD6. It increases boomerang monkeys's costs for upgrades and buildings by 5%. You may only choose 1 kind of power for each tier. It costs 100$ to buy. However, after beating Patchwork Bloon and unlocking all tiers (beside bonus), you may buy the other option (costs 5x more) Bonus Tiers are free, but require a certain amount of bloons popped. Unlocked by Default Tier I (200$) -5% Upgrade Price -5% Building Price Tier II (300$) +5% Sell Price +10% Sacrifice Power Unlocked by getting to Rank 15 Tier III (350$) (Gains ability to do crits, which deal 2x damage. 5% chance) (Gains ability to do spread shots, shooting more projectiles (like triple shots) (4% chance) Tier IV (400$) Makes boomerang monkey's building cost normal. Makes Boomerang monkey's upgrade cost normal. Unlocked by maxing out Dart Monkey's upgrades Tier V (450$) +10% firerate. +10% Range. Tier VI (500$) Dart Monkeys automatically start with a upgrade on the left path. Dart Monkeys automatically start with a upgrade on the right path. Unlocked by unlocking Aurea Saga Tier VII (550$) Dart Monkeys automatically upgrade themselves every 500 bloons they pop. You get a free Dart Monkey every 10 rounds. Tier VIII (600$) Your darts are now explosive (pops lead) Dart Monkeys can now see camo. Unlocked by beating Patchwork Bloon Tier IX: (650$) Freezes bloons with a 1-2 effect (5% chance) Applies a 2-1 Glue effect. (6% chance) Tier X: (700$) (either unlock the "Dart Monkey Addict" achievement which grants you 20 AP.) Popping Bloons with dart monkeys give you 2x money. Popping Bloons with dart monkeys make them explode into 8 2-2 darts. Bonus Tiers Tier 1: (1000 bloons) +5% firerate Tier 2: (5000 bloons) +5% range Tier 3: (10000 bloons) -2% upgrade cost Tier 4: (25000 bloons) -2% tower cost Tier 5: (50000 bloons) Darts can now pop frozen bloons Tier 6: (100000 bloons) Darts now have a weak homing effect. Tier 7: (200000 bloons) Gains an ability when used, makes all dart monkeys shoot darts in 16 directions once. (2 minute cooldown) Tier 8: (500000 bloons) Spiky Balls now deal 2x damage. Tier 9 (750000 bloons) You now start with a free dart monkey. Tier 10 (1000000 bloons) Super Monkey fan club's effects now turn them into 0-4 super monkeys instead of 0-0 Tier 11 (1500000 bloons) Dart Monkey's abilites now have 20 seconds shorter cooldown. Tier 12 (2000000 bloons) Dart Monkeys now get sacrificied for 5x their sell price. Tier 13 (3000000 bloons) Dart Monkeys now sell for 10% more Tier 14 (4 million bloons) Dart Monkeys now start on 1-1 tiers (stacks with other upgrade making upgrades) Tier 15 (5 million bloons) Dart Monkeys now deal 2x damage. Tier 16 (7.5 million bloons) Dart Monkeys now give a 10% upgrade in firerate to any towers in their range Tier 17 (10 million bloons) Dart Monkeys now have a chance to confuse bloons (5% chance) making them go the wrong way for 3 seconds. Tier 18 (15 million bloons) Dart's homing effects are stronger Tier 19 (20 million bloons) Darts now unleash a shockwave upon popping a bloon, stunning all bloons for 1 second within a tack tower's reach. Tier 20 (25 million bloons) You receive 30 AP, and you get the achievement "Dart Monkey > Super Monkey". If dart monkeys do the finishing blow to any multilayered bloon, You get 1 MM Category:Specialty Buildings